Live goes fast
by LylSev
Summary: the live goes fast, what about Mer/Der, Cris/Owen, Lex/Geroge, Alex/Izzie.....all GA characters. this is a oneshot, just for fun, nothing dramatic or funny. I know I'm not the best writer. but please leave a comment if you read. thanks : xxxx


GA fanfiction

just because I was totally bored and I needed to do something :D and dancing didn't help me so I have written this. I guess this is not super dramatic story or something. so it was written in boredom just for fun. hope you will like it

Now she was an intern. wow Nancy Anna Grey Shepherd has dreamt about it her whole life. She was 26 and she was who cares she was a chic! she really was, her long light brown hair, her icy blue eyes, her charming smile and her name it was everything what she needed in her life. Her grandmother is Ellis Grey, her father Derek Sheprherd one of the best surgeons in the country and the same is her mother - Meredith Grey. Nancy was born as third child for her parents. She has an older brother Chase who is a lawyer and has a wife - the surgeon Catherine Yang,, the live in Seattle with their twins Christian and Owen. She didn't like to babysit her nephews but she liked to talk to her brother, they are really close to each other, but it is very different to her other brother Jason who is completely different than Nancy and Chase, Jason is just like his father. he is 29, he likes to fish and he does neurosurgery like Derek. of course even if Derek and Meredith told their children that they love everyone the same, Jason was the number one for Derek and Meredith liked to dress her only girl, Chase was the most favorite for their friends. he was always very easy going, talkative and optimistic, Nancy was always wild child, she did what she wanted. nobody could control her, she loves independence but she really loves her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cristna Yang married Owen after 2 years of dating and they have just one daughter - Catherine Meredith Hunt, she is a surgeon and mother of two, 4 years old twins Christian and Owen. even that Cristina wasn't happy about her daughter's decision that she wants to be a mother and also a surgeon she helps her so much and she is very supportive and very lovely grandmother. but psss don't dare to call cristina "granny" the only people who can call her like it are her two boys. she hates when her friends made fun of her, the same for Meredith. Catherine is the only child but she didn't grew up like that, she has many friends because of her mother's friends. Catherine married her godmother's son Chase, who she dated since they were teenagers, he is very close to Nancy and the same is for Denny, but Nanc she is just her person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex Karev was always a man whore, but now he is very lovely husband. he lives in Seattle, near Meredith and Cristina, he wakes up and sleeps with the same woman for many many years. his wife bakes to him muffins every weekend..........yes yes you're too clever it is Izzie Stevens, wait no Izzie Stevens Karev. the wife of Karev, the brilliant surgeon, the mother of 4 kids - Denny who is the oldest, he is 26 and he lives in New York where he works as a economist, Levon who is 20 and wants to be a graphic, Cassie who is 18 and is going to be a social worker, and Logan who wants to be a writer, he is the youngest and he is 14. Denny is very thoughtful and when he moved away his parents was really sad about it, he went to visit them just during Christmas or holidays, he just loves to be alone, but now she has a girlfriend her name is Ginny, so she brings a shine to his life. Levon is a copy of his father, he loves to party, he loves to date every chic around and he is very creative and intelligent, Cassie is the only girl and she is a model, with her perfect body and beautiful hair, she can have every boy in her class but she doesn't want it, she has a boyfriend - Tom and she is happy only with him. she looks up to her mother and she would like to be like her. Logan tried to be the best for his parents, but now when he is older he knows that he is as good as his siblings and he lives his life. He loves to write, he wrote some stories and of course his parents was absolutely fascinated by it. he is in love with his classmate, Kate, she has long brown hair and big brown eyes, but he is just too afraid to told her. He also loves to visit his older brother in NYC, because he is fascinated by Manahattan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 years old boy took a took from his little sister who started to cry. "Peter! leave her alone, give Leslie the doll!" his mother started to shout. Peter started to be afraid and gave the doll to his little sister. Lexi came to him and give him an evil look. Peter was a cute boy but he just wants to play, he was so bored, so when his sister didn't want to play with him he went to his father. George gave him a hug and they went to play a football, Lexi took her little princess and they went to visit her auntie Meredith and uncle Derek. tomorrow it will be 13 years when Lexi and George started dating. when she was walking with her daughter she thought about the surprise what she will make to her husband. she was pregnant ......

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie never thought that she will live with Mark Sloan, but here it goes, Mark Sloan is her lover, but not only lover he is a husband and he is a father to their two sons.....12 years old Mike and 7 years old Colin. Mike looks like Callie with his dark hair and his father's blue eyes ...he will be a perfect guy one day. Colin was shyer than his bro but he was still gorgeous. Mark smiles so proudly when he looked to his sons, he was a perfect father. he loves to play football, he loves to take boys to baseball games, all of them are fans of Yankees of course, Callie loves her boys, when they supports their favorite teams, nobody can talk. poor Callie she needs to go read a book when her boys watch a game on TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addison Forbes Montgomery and her husband Wyatt Lockhart were half asleep when their oldest daughter Ginny called them that her boyfriend Denny asked her if she would marry him and she said yes. Ginny was 25 and she was a split image of her mother, when Addison heart it she was so happy about her little girl. ginny and Denny want to have a wedding in Seattle. she went to say it to Josh, her 20 years old son, who studied for his exams who just smiled to his mother and promised that he will be there of course. she went to say it to Nina her 16 years old teenage daughter who has dark hair and blue eyes and who listened to music, Nina just smiled and said cool like always. Josh is a hard working student, he is very ambitious and he knows what he wants. but he is also very arrogant. Nina is another perfection in her family, beautiful young chic, she loves to party but she wants to be a doctor one day, she knows it very well and she loves to be like her sister. Montgomery Lockhart live in LA and also in NYC where their older daughter Ginny lives in Addison's old flat where many many years ago lived the famous couple - Derek and Addison. Addison knew that Denny is a Karev's son but even Alex didn't want Addison and they had an affair, she was happy about Ginny and she really likes Karevs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
